The One I Love The Most
by Jenixy JMV
Summary: Blaze has a crush on Silver and Shadow and can't chose who she loves. In this story Blaze can't chose who she loves. She puts a test on both and choses who she trust the most.
1. Who Should I Love

Silvaze and Shadaze

* * *

I was in Princeton High School, and I was in room twenty-four, and I didn`t like that class because there were to many... "Punks" there so that`s where people go to "detention" (It`s not really a detention class but that`s where misbehaved people go, and they call it a detention class and I`m not really a misbehaved person but I`m here to look around and observe how they act with the most meanest teacher).

And then I saw Shadow _"Guess Mister Ebony Hedgehog got in-trouble why does he always have to get in-trouble why can`t he be nice at least one day." _Blaze thought and sat down._ "and why does he have to come to my class can`t he just go to Sonic`s class.. oh yeah they don`t get along well those are the only detention classes I know."_ Minutes later when period was over Blaze was about to go to her locker until Shadow appeared and put both his hands beside her to prevent her from escaping.

Shadow said, "You can`t hide it from me Blaze." Shadow said. "What are you talking about?" Blaze blushed immediately. "It`s obvious that you like me." Shadow got closer. "What are you talking about?" Blaze asked _"Oh god how does he know?" _Blaze thought to herself. "and get your arms off of me I have to go to my locker. "Fine, but I`ll take you to there." Shadow said. "What, why?!" Blaze said in shock. "Just to make sure that you don`t have any pics of me." Shadow crossed his arms. "Ughh fine." Blaze said. _"good thing I removed them... right?" _Blaze thought. When Blaze opened her locker she saw a bunch of Shadow`s pictures... "Uh-huh." Shadow crossed his arms again. "But I didn`t do it!" Blaze blushed. "Ohhhh a Shadow lover huh?" Jenny, Blaze`s enemy, smiled in a wicked way.

Blaze ran to the front of the school. A guy, a senior, saw her and came to her. "Hey are you ok?" "No, I`ve been completely embarrassed." Blaze cried "It`s ok, why don`t I hug you so you can feel better." The senior hugged her. "My name`s Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. "Umm.. thanks Sil - wait you`re a senior though." Blaze said. "So... who cares if I`m a senior." Silver said and dried up her tears with his thumb. Blaze smiled and Silver smiled too.

Shadow went to the front of the school and saw Silver and Blaze about to kiss _" Oh no." Shadow thought. _"Guys look a blue hedgehog is coming!" Shadow said "Huh where?" Blaze and Silver looked around. While Silver looked around a second later Shadow pulled Blaze aside and "stole" her from Silver.

"What were you doing with Silver?!" Shadow asked in a curious mode. "He was taking care of me that`s wh - wait... why do you even care?" Blaze said. And that hit Shadow _"Damn wrong move. Shit why do _**_I _**_care_ ?" Shadow thought. "Well rumors have been spread that he`s a rapist." Shadow tried to make it up. "Uh-huh." Blaze crossed her arms "are you jealous?" "Why the hell would I be jealous." Shadow crossed her arms. "Then why did you pull me aside saying "Silver`s a rapist" huh?" Blaze said. "and what about that conversation about earlier, and you wanted me to open my locker up, why did you wanna know my secrets?!" Blaze said"

Silver walked inside the door and said. "Blaze there you are and..." _"Why does she have to talk to that guy." Silver thought. _Shadow looks at him in a What`s - Your - Problem look. Blaze looks at him in a relief look and exclaims "Silver!" "Are you ok?" Silver asked. "Why would you care?" Shadow asked in a glare. [They started to draw a crowd] "Umm guys, you`re kind of drawing a crowd." Blaze said in a worried way. "She`s my new friend." Silver said. "Your new friend, and you guys almost kissed?" Shadow crossed his arms. "Why do you care?" Silver said _" Ahh man not this question." _Shadow thought. "Well is it bad not to care for a friend?" Shadow growled at Silver. "And since when did you have nice feelings for Blaze?" Silver said. "Ever since I saw Blaze!" Shadow said at his limit Blaze`s eyes widened and so did everyone`s. Everyone started whispering and Shadow heard a girl say "I never knew Shadow could love." "Damn." Shadow said and walked away

"Is it true that you liked me ever since you met me?" Blaze asked. "*Sigh* ...Yeah... so that`s why I don`t want you to get near Silver." Shadow said. "I can`t Shadow, I`m sorry but I can only be your friend, bye." Blaze said. "Bye." Shadow said as looking at her leaving.

_"Oh, Blaze you have to think you can`t love both of them you`re gonna have to think this out... ok first of all I met Shadow first, but Silver`s the one who was the first person to be nice to me and comfort me... should I love a hedgehog who`s so dark or a hedgehog who`s naive. I`m gonna have to talk to the "expert at love" at this." Blaze thought._

*Knocks on Door* "Oh hi, Blaze!" Amy said. "Hey Amy." Blaze looked down. "What`s wrong, you look like you`ve just been heart broken." Amy worried. "I am Amy." Blaze sobbed. "Oh it`s ok." Amy patted Blaze on her head. "tell me who broke your heart, and if I know him I`ll pound him right on the head." "No Amy it`s not like that I like these two guys and -" "Who is it?!" Amy squealed. "Well, it`s Silver and umm... -" "Silver and ..." Amy asked in excitement, "And Shadow." Blaze said in a small smile. "What?! Shadow?! You like Shadow, too?!" Amy squealed. "Yeah... is there a problem with it?" Blaze asked in curiosity. "Well yeah, he`s kind of hard to control, that`s the problem but, other than that no!" Amy said.

"So what are you here for?" Amy asked. "Well I`m here to ask you about love and should I date a naive hedgehog or an ebony one?" Blaze asked. "Well which one is your type?" Amy asked. "That`s the thing I don`t know, I mean both of them have half of my type and I like both of them. I don`t know what to do, Amy please help me with this." Blaze put both her palms on her forehead. "Well, whose the first one you loved?" Amy asked. "Well it was Shadow." Blaze said. "Does he like you back?" Amy asked? "Well, yeah he just confessed today when he was having a fight with Silver." Blaze said. "Well just do what you need to do, sooner or later you`ll find out." Amy said. "Ok thanks Amy." Blaze smiled and left. "No problem." Amy smiled

* * *

**I`m not really sure if I should continue cause I don`t know who Blaze is going to love so can i just get you to vote silvaze or shadaze cause I need someone`s opinion and ,MIGHT have SOME mistakes in it**


	2. Everyone Confesses Love

Everyone Confesses Love

* * *

Blaze was walking to her home while she was 5 blocks away from her house she thought, "Should I like Silver or Shadow... *sigh* I can`t think, why can`t I just choose a person to like... is it because they`re both my type or I just can`t think which one to like I mean I don`t wanna hurt anyones feelings and I don`t even think Shadow has feelings, but Silver -

"Excuse me Ma`am where did you get your outfit I like it." A little girl asked. "Oh, I got it from Hedgehog`s Boutique, and aren`t you little to wear these kinds of clothes?" Blaze asked her. "Yes, but I`m not going to wear the clothes, it`s a present for my Big Sister, she`s 16, at least turning 16." She said. "Do you have a grown up with you?" Blaze asked. "No but I can take care of myself." She replied. "Are you sure?" Blaze worried for the girl. "Yes. Bye!" She said and went away, Blaze didn`t turn until she couldn`t see her anymore.

"So Blaze." A Guy in a deep voice said. "Uh what?" Blaze turned round and found out it was Shadow. "*sigh* Shadow please don`t scare me like that." Blaze said. "I didn`t scare you I just said "So Blaze." and that was already scary?" Shadow asked. "Well yeah cause it didn`t sound like you and I thought a guy was about to kidnap me." Blaze said. "I know you`ll never get snatched by a guy." Shadow smiled a little bit. "How?" Blaze asked. "Cause Silver and I always follow where ever you go." Shadow said positively. "What?!" Blaze turned to Shadow and gave him a what`s-your-problem look. "What, no, not literally but we always know where you`re going." Shadow said troubled. "I don`t get it." Blaze said. "Uhhh, Umm, Hey we`re at your house." Shadow said trying to cover the uhh`s and umm`s. "And how do you know that." Blaze asked and crossed her arms. "Well you always go here after school." Shadow said. "How do you know _that_." Blaze said. It was silent for two seconds. Shadow let out a big sigh. *Blaze giggles* "I was just kidding bye." Blaze said, but before that Shadow grabbed Blaze`s wrist and pulled her to his arms and kissed her.

Then they stopped, it lasted about six seconds. Blaze just smiled, and asked Shadow to let her go. "Thanks Shadow." Blaze said as she blushed. _"Oh no I wasn`t suppose to say that. Damn I feel so stupid right now." _Blaze thought as she was opening her door to her house. "Bye." Blaze said and shut the door quickly which ended up slamming the door.

"Why`d you kiss her Shadow?" Silver asked in a serious way as he was leaning on a tree and crossing his arms. "Why do you care so much about her?" Shadow asked in a growl and looked back at him. "I care about her because she was mine when we were little. She got in a car accident and forgot everything about me and in the past. Until she met you and broke her heart -" Should I care about this?" Shadow asked in a bored way. "Yeah, you should, cause this talk is about Blaze and you care about her right?" Silver asked in a grin. "If you do something bad to Blaze I will ki -" "Uh-uh you`re the one who has to be careful she has _an amount_ of power if you do it you`ll just see that you`re using her so you can be the fastest thing alive even faster than sonic, when you realize that power you`ll just forget about her. "Whatever I`m going." Shadow said and disappeared with a blink of an eye.

*Silver knocks on Blaze`s door* "Silver!" Blaze made a It`s-A-Long-Time-Since-We-Met look and hugged him. "Why are you in a good mood today?" Silver asked in a happy way. "Shadow kissed me!" Blaze squealed. "So you like him and he likes you back?" Silver asked. "Yeah," Blaze said. "So why don`t you go out with him?" SIlver asked. "I don`t know cause there`s this other person who I like." Blaze said. "Blaze I have to tell you something." Silver said in a serious look. "What is it about." Blaze asked. "oh and why don`t you come in." "Thanks. it`s about your childhood. Do you remember anything about it?" Silver asked like he doesn`t know. "Well, no." Blaze said. "Well I`ll tell you why you can`t remember. The reason is you got ran over by a car-"

_-Flash Back-_

_"Silver, hold on! Don`t cross the street when the meter is red hey -" *Car beeps* "Ha ha Blaze you can nev- Silver heard some gasps and whispers - "Huh wonder what`s the comotion abou- BLAZE!" Silver yelled and went over. *The driver of the car came out* "Oh my god. Is she alright?" He asks. "No she isn`t she got ran over a car!" A Woman said. "I never knew that they`ll be people crossing a meter that`s red -" "But she`s a kid she doesn`t know anything about the rules and laws!" The Woman said. "Dad?" A kid with black quills with red highlights came out and held his fathers hand. "Not now Shadow. I just ran over a kid." He said. "Is she alright." Shadow went over to her. Then Blaze started to wake up. "Um hi are you ok?" Shadow asked. "Uh, yeah I`m ok."_

-Flash Back Done-

"Now do you understand why you don`t know me and like Shadow." Silver asked. "Yeah. How do you know I like Shadow?" Blaze asked. "You told me earlier remember?" Silver asked. "And you were my friend when we were kids and Shadow`s dad ran me over?" Blaze said like she was about to cry. "Yeah and that`s why I don`t like Shadow." SIlver said. "he hurt you - I mean his Dad hurt you." "So why do you hate him when it wasn`t his fault?" Blaze asked in curiosity. "Because... I-I love you." Silver said. "W-what did you sa -" Silver kisses Blaze passionately. "Uh Silver I already kissed Shadow and I`m kissing you, so then both of you like me then..." Blaze worried. _"I like you both ... oh why did I ever had to like both of them I`m having a serious love triangle in motion how am I gonna deal with this?" _Blaze thought.


	3. Who Will It Be? Part 1

"Amy it`s like this ok, I`m in love with both Shadow and Silver... and I can`t choose between them." Blaze said. "Well that`s the hard part it`s like this, whoever confesses first wins your love." Amy said. "like i did. I said to Sonic I loved him, that`s why we`re together." "Oh, umm ok." Blaze said. "So Blaze just to tell you if both of them say yes, then spy on them and see if one of them is cheating on you, because in love triangles there`s only one cheater in it." Amy warned her. "Ok. And uh thanks again, Amy." Blaze said as she went outside Amy`s door.

Blaze was walking to Princeton Park and saw Shadow. "Hey." Shadow deeply said. "Hey." Blaze said. A few seconds were quiet then Shadow grabbed Blaze`s hand, Blaze blushed. "Blaze I have to say something to you." Shadow reached in his pocket and took out a gold necklace with a fire gem. "I wanted to give this to you." Shadow said and handed her the gold necklace. "Shadow you didn`t have to." Blaze smiled and took it. "I wanted to, anyway the color matches with you." Shadow smiled a little. "I have to go, Blaze I have to catch up with Sonic." Shadow said. "Ok, bye." Blaze said as Shadow ran. "

Later on when she was at her house she saw Silver sitting at her doorstep clenching something in his fist, but when Blaze got to her house she didn't see Silver anywhere. "_Boo!"_ Silver scared Blaze. "_AHHHH!"_ Blaze screamed. "Hahaha." SIlver laughed. "Silver, please don`t scare me like that, I almost had a heart attack." Blaze said. "cat`s cannot handle being scared." "Ok, and I... oh yeah i had this for you." Silver said and had a little box in his hand. "What is it?" Blaze asked. "Check inside." Silver smiled. "Ok." Blaze said. Blaze opened and it said.

_ Will you be my girlfriend?_

"I`ll think about it." Blaze smiled. "Why not now?" Silver asked. "I just can`t I hope you understand but I`ll still think about it ok." "Oh um ok." Silver said and went out of Blaze`s gate. "bye." Silver said. "Bye." Blaze said. Shadow was outside in an alley where Silver passed through. "You don`t really think you`ll win her?" Silver grinned. "I`ve already asked her." "What in a little box?" Shadow asked. "... No." Silver slowly said. "Yeah it is. " Shadow said. "But yeah that box has a spell that Amy made, and the pell is whoever gave it to her wins her heart. So HA." Silver said. "Wow that is so childish." Shadow said. "What did _you_ give her?" Silver asked. "A gold necklace that has a fire gem." Shadow said. _"Damn he has a good gift." Silver thought. _

Blaze was on her way to Princeton High on the next Monday morning. "Hey Blaze." a deep girly voice said. "What do you want Roxxane? I told you I-" Blaze was cut off by Cream. "Hi Blaze." Cream said in a normal voice. "Why did you sound so... different?" Blaze asked. "I`m practicing for drama class." Cream said. "What`s your role." Blaze asked. "A very mean girl." Cream said. "Cool, which school?" Blaze asked. "About that... _I got transferred_ here! Since i was too smart in middle school I moved up a level!" Cream said. "Wow! Congrats!" Blaze said. Just then Shadow pulled Blaze aside. "Blaze I have to show you something." Shadow said in a rush. "Wait Cream I have to go-" "Let`s go we can`t wait anymore!" Shadow said and chaos controlled her beside the alley way, and saw - "Silver!" Blaze said shockingly.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next. And remember this is only part 1. That`s why it`s short.**


	4. Silver Is A Cheater!

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed. "Who`s she?" a pink hedgehog asked. "Silver how could you?" Blaze asked, "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend... and now you want her? This is so confusing!" "Blaze let`s just go." Shadow said. "Blaze!" Amy jumped. "Amy?" Blaze asked, "oh so you too, huh? Why is everyone betraying me? You`re even betraying Sonic!" "No I found out that Sonic cheated on me with Sally." Amy said. "I don`t really think that Silver is in to you, Blaze." Shadow said. "Yes I am. I was just comforting Amy -" "By kissing her?" Shadow cut him off. "..."Silver was silent. "How often do you comfort _girls_?" Shadow asked, "or maybe _how many_?"

Silver just left, with Amy following him around. "Blaze are you ok?" Shadow asked. "Yeah I just can`t believe my best friend from my past, would treat me like that." Blaze sobbed. "It`s ok. You know at least you have me." Shadow said. _"Damn I`m showing care, aren`t I suppose to be mean?" _Shadow thought. "Yeah you`re right at least I have you." Blaze said and leaned on Shadows' shoulder.

"Let`s take you home." Shadow said. "What about school?" Blaze asked. and wiped her tears off. "Don`t worry I`ll make an excuse that you`re sick." Shadow said. "What if they don`t agree that it happened to me?" Blaze asked. "Don`t worry about that. Every girl has feelings for me." Shadow said so positively. "Ok." Blaze said.

Shadow chaos controlled Blaze to her house. Right then Shadow picked a flower from the tree Blaze has in front of her house. "What is this for?" Blaze asked. "I guess to make you feel better." Shadow smiled (not that big of a smile ok?) "Thanks Shad," Blaze kissed Shadow on the cheek. "you`re the best." "What was _that_ for?" Shadow asked. "Because you`re the only guy who appreciates me." Blaze smiled. "Oh," Shadow said.

"So Blaze since the spring formal is almost here," Shadow took a deep breath. "will you go with me?" Shadow asked Blaze. It was silent for a while. _"Yes!" _Blaze thought. "Yeah," Blaze said. "Great. So I`ll see you tomorrow in school I guess." Shadow said in relief. "What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Blaze asked. "Nothing." Shadow said and left.

Blaze gets out the keys out of her backpack, but before that Silver popped out of nowhere and took the keys from Blaze. "Why don`t you trust me, Blaze?" Silver asked. "You would really ask that?" Blaze asked and turned to look at him. "Yes." Silver asked. "You kissed Amy!" Blaze yelled at him. "So, I was only comforting her." Silver crossed his arms. "You`re comforting _her_ by kissing_ her_?!" Blaze screamed. "What`s wrong with that?" Silver asked. "How can you be so stupid!" Blaze cried. "you don`t get it. Just cause you`re a senior doesn`t mean that you can kiss any girl you want - _you`re such a womanizer!_" Blaze clenched her fists. "Blaze I-" "I don`t care Silver! Just go!" Blaze said and burned his hands to let go of the keys. "Oww." Silver painfully screamed. Blaze caught the keys with one hand and opened the door. "Will you go to spring formal with me?" Silver asked. Blaze stood in the middle when the door was open. "I already have a date, I`m sorry Silver." Blaze closed her eyes in agony. "Who asked you?" Silver asked. "Shadow." Blaze said and slammed the door shut.

"Guess I can`t trust anyone except for Shadow."

Shadow`s P.O.V.

"Why did you ask her, Silver?" Shadow asked. "Because I was just seeing if the spell worked." Silver said. "That`s not your reason. You already know that Blaze was going out with me." Shadow said. "I wouldn`t care." Silver clenched his fists. "Blaze will be fine without you just go with Amy, dammit. You already broke Blaze`s heart." Shadow looked seriously. "It doesn`t matter anymore." Silver said. "I`ve had enough of Blaze I want a new girl." Silver said

"You`re such a womanizer." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Since when did you care?!" Silver asked. "Remember? Blaze." Shadow said. "Whatever." Silver said

Blaze`s P.O.V.

"Should I change outfits because this outfit is getting too old." Blaze said to herself. She chose between an outfit that was goth, and an out fit that`s girly. "... Ok this is too hard to pick." Blaze said. "I actually just want the goth one." Blaze got the goth outfit out of her closet. The sleeves were right above her elbow and ends two inches from her chest. Her pants were blackish-gray and she had a little chain that hanged on it.

**_At School._**

"Is that Blaze?" A random guy asked. "she`s hotter than ever!" "That`s one hot body." another guy said. "Thanks guys." Blaze smiled. "Who are you suppose to be _Blaze_?" Jenny asked. "Blaze, idiot." Blaze crossed her arms. "What did you just call _me_?" Jenny opened her mouth. "You heard me, an idiot." Blaze said. "Blaze I wouldn`t do that if I were you." Jenny warned her. "Like I care." Blaze rolled her eyes. "Look, cat if you hate me just get out of this high school!" Jenny yelled. "Why, just cause you think this school is yours?" Blaze asked. "Shut up!" Jenny said, about to cry. "See you do and don`t think that this school is all yours just cause there are others here, ok?" Blaze said.

"Hey Bla-" Shadow was in shock. "Hey Shadow." Blaze smiled. "Wow." Shadow stared. "What?" Blaze asked. "You look hot." Shadow kept on staring. Blaze blushed. "Thanks." Blaze smiled. "So what are you gonna wear for spring formal?" Shadow asked. "I`m not really sure but-" "Oh my god Blaze is hanging out with Shadow!" A girl shrieked. "See?" Shadow said. "What?" blaze asked. "That girl are attracted to me." Shadow smiled. "That`s true." She smiled.

"Hey, Blaze do you forgive me-" Silver got cut off because he saw Shadow and Blaze kissing right beside room 27. They stopped for a while. "Oh. Silver." Shadow said so unhappily. "Huh." Blaze asked and turned around and saw Silver. "Silver." "I was just here to ask you if you would forgive me." Silver asked rubbing his arm. "I felt bad for breaking your heart." "It`s ok, I forgive you." Blaze smiled. "So were good?" Silver asked. "Yeah." "So will you go to the spring formal with me?" Silver asked. "Sure."

* * *

**Why did Blaze say yes when she already has a date for spring formal? Find out in the next chapter. You might now but don`t show in the reviews please.**


	5. Ending

"But Blaze," Shadow continued. "You were going with me." "She`s not anymore." Silver grinned. "told you the spell worked." Silver smiled and left with Blaze.

Shadow went to Amy`s. "Amy why the hell did you give Silver a potion that will make Blaze fall in love with him?" Shadow asked. "Because like I said, Sonic maked out with Sally and now I don`t wanna be the only one who feels the pain, ya know?" Amy said. "I don`t care, why don`t you just find another boyfriend that will make you happier and wno`t cheat on other girls, ok?" Shadow asked. "That`s too late, Silver`s already my boyfriend." Amy crossed her arms. "Well I heard tat Silver was _taking Blaze to the Spring Formal_!" Shadow yelled. "No Silver`s going with me." Amy made a worried look. "Nope, now how do you reverse that spell?" Shadow asked. "You don`t unless you show jealousy in-front of her." Amy smiled in a wicked way. "Give me proof that`s how you reverse it." Shadow smirked. "Dammit. Fine. Just say, 'Blaze will you come back to me?'" Amy said. "Thanks." Shadow smiled.

"So Silver," Blaze asked. "why did you find me?" "I just had to, cause your the love of my life-" "Silver!" A pink hedgehog yelled. "I thought you were going to the Spring Formal _with me_!" "I - I am." Silver said. "What?!" Blaze asked. "Nothing, I`m going with you Baby-" "Silver!" Amy screamed. "Shut up, Amy." Silver said. "No! You asked me first not that, that little _bitch!_" Amy screamed. "I am not a bitch you asshole." Blaze made an angry face. "Blaze." Shadow said. "you`ve had enough." "Shadow I wanna go home." Blaze cried. "Wait, she can`t break that spell easily." Silver freaked out. "I was never on a spell. I was there when you said that there was a spell on the box and now- damn I just wanna go home." Blaze went through her bangs and clenched it.

Shadow and Blaze went to Shadow`s place. "Hey, Blaze just sit there I`ll be back." "Ok." I said and wiped my eyes. Shadow go back and sat on Blaze`s right, then he rubbed her left shoulder while she leaned on his shoulder.

**Night Of Spring Formal**

****"Hey Amy, thanks for helping me." Shadow said. "No prob." Amy smiled. "I`ll do anything for a friend." "And Amy have you seen Blaze-" There was a stop when this girl came in with a purple strapless dress. her dress reached right under her knees and an _x_ strap right underneath her chest and a flower on her left. "Blaze you look... awesome." Amy smiled. "Thanks." She replied. "Blaze your so... you look amazing like the gazing stars." Shadow complimented her. Blaze blushed, "You too, I mean you look handsome." "Thanks."

* * *

**That`s the ending now I have to work on my other stories. Sorry if you didn`t like the ending I was too lazy to continue.**


	6. Shadaze vs Sonaze vs Silvaze

**I actually decided to continue the story since I have over 5,000 views and added vs. One of my fans said to put sonaze in the story since she loves the couple so much and she told me not to mention her name i dont know why but I'll do Sonaze vs. Shadaze vs. Silvaze like it says on the chapter. I won't be updating it now since Christmas is coming and I want to take a break, so hope you like. my new chapter!**

* * *

Shadow..." Blaze worried. "Yeah?" He asked and looked straight at her. _Oh gosh how can I tell him that this isn't working out. _Blaze thought to myself. "Shadow... I just wanted to say that -" There was a knock on the door before Blaze could say anything. "Hold that thought for a second." Shadow asked.

"Hey Shads." Greeted Sonic, "How are things with Blaze?" "Great." Shadow said and glared at him. "...You and Amy Broke up huh?" Shadow asked. Sonic sighed," Yeah..." "She found out I was cheating on her... with Sally." Sonic looked down to the ground. "Ok. Bye." Shadow said slamming the door in front of his face.

"You know Sonic doesn't have to be treated like that." Blaze said. "Yeah? Why don't you go join him and be his boyfriend if you like him more than me!" Shadow yelled at her. Blaze did nothing but flinched when Shadow got near and near. "Look Shadow. You may be my boyfriend but it doesn't mean I have to treat you nice. And fine. I'll go join Sonic." Blaze said. Blaze just grabbed her scarf. "Wait, Blaze I'm sorry." Shadow said. Shadow was facing her back. Blaze stood still beside the door. "You should be, Shadow." Blaze said and went out the door to chase Sonic.

_I should go after her. Dammit Shadow you already lost Maria. And now you want to lose Blaze? No I don't think so. _Shadow thought to himself. Shadow chaos controlled to where Blaze was near. As far as Shadow knew he was stalking Blaze.

"Sonic if there's anything I can do to help you, I might as well do it." Blaze said. "But you're still in love with Shadow. He wouldn't like it." Sonic said. "Who cares. He doesn't even like me at least anymore. I found him holding hands with another girl. I don't give a damn about him anymore. He has no more feelings for me." Blaze started cry out tears.

_What's she talking about I never held hands with another girl. She's my only love. _Shadow thought. "Wanna come to my house?" Sonic asked her. "Su-" Blaze was cut off by Shadow. "No. She's coming home with me." He said and glared at him like he always does. "I'm sorry, Sonic. Maybe next time." Blaze said. As Blaze walked past Shadow opened his mouth. "Don't say a word." Blaze said. "I don't wanna hear your voice or see your face." Blaze said and looked straight at him. They stood there for a while. Then Shadow spoke. "Look Blaze just tell me what I did wrong." Shadow pleaded her. "I just wanna go home." Blaze said. "Not until _you_ tell me what I did wrong." Shadow said. "Let's talk at your house." Blaze said and ran as fast she could to Shadow's house.

"Now tell me what I did wrong." Shadow demanded. "I know you are dating another girl and I saw you holding hands with that girl, that's what's wrong!" Blaze yelled. "Can we go to my room and talk about this?" Shadow asked. "No." Blaze said," Were talking here so that's how it is ok?" Blaze said. _She's so hot when she's mad. _Shadow thought and smiled a little. "What are you smiling for?" Blaze asked. "Nothing." Shadow said. "I don't care I'm brea-" Blaze was cut off with a knock at the door.

Blaze screamed in angriness, "Who is it now?!" Blaze was fooled. It was Shadow knocking on the wall so Blaze would think that someone was at the door. She turned and looked at Shadow when she did Shadow leaned forward and kissed her. Blaze was grumbling. "Please listen to me Blaze." Shadow took a deep breath. "I don't wanna lose you, please, don't leave me." After that sentence Shadow just started kissing her.

Shadow's left hand was on Blaze's back to keep her kissing Shadow. And his right hand were stroking Blaze's hair (her hair was down with bangs). Blaze started to calm down and close her eyes. Then they fell on the couch. Shadow was on top of Blaze and they were having a fun time. Just then Blaze remembered that they were arguing so her eyes flew wide open and got her nails and stabbed it in Shadow's back.

"Just so you know Blaze." Shadow started grinning and looked at her as if he were going to violate her. Shadow leaned in close to her ear and said, "I don't get hurt." Blaze started to get up but Shadow just pinned her down with both of his arms. "Let go of me!" Blaze struggled.

"Give me one good reason why." Shadow and Blaze sat up. "Because you're cheating on me." Blaze said. "Says who?" Shadow immediately asked. "Well I saw you. You even kissed her. What kind of boyfriend does that?" Blaze started to tear up. "I didn't Blaze, I don`t even know what you`re talking about." Shadow said. "Look I already lost Maria! I don't want to lose you ok. No one would like me anymore. Your the girl who understands me!" Shadow yelled. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Let's just take a break. One week ok, I just wanna cool down." Blaze said. Shadow just stared at the ground and started thinking. _What does Blaze mean by taking a break... there's two meanings for that you know?! Dammit I hope she's not breaking up with me. No, no she's not Shadow she just wants to cool down, yeah no need to worry. _Blaze went out the door and turned on her iPhone 4. She swiped the unlock thing and put her passcode on. She went to the phone app and scrolled down her contacts to S. There were only three of them, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Blaze pressed Sonic's contact and called him.

She started walking down the street. Sonic finally picked up. "Hey, Blaze. What's up?" Sonic asked. "Nothing but do you want me to come there now?" She asked. "Yeah! I just called a pizza dude and I'll be outside the house sitting at the stairs." he said. "Kay, bye." Blaze said. "Bye." Sonic said. Then she hung up the phone.

"Hey, Blaze!" Sonic shouted, "Over here!" Blaze looked and caught his attention. She was next to an alley way when someone grabbed her.

* * *

**It's Christmas! I just wanted to do this chapter now cause I'm gonna go somewhere. And you might know who that person who grabbed Blaze but anyway. HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS! Presents. XD**

** ~Jenixy JMV**

**Can you guys review my story and say if I should stop this story or quit fanfiction or maybe PM me if you want some changes or something to make it better. (I don't trust myself and my ideas)**


	7. Sonic's turn

**Yay**!** I`m back. Aw no one was surprised. :( Enjoy my next chapter. :`(**

* * *

"You`re coming with me!" A white hedgehog said as he tied a rope on Blaze`s hands. "Silver!" Blaze grunted as she tried to cut it with her fingernails. "We`re over!" "Silver! Let go of her." Sonic demanded. "Why should I? She`s been my best friend ever since we were kids!" Silver twitched his eye once. "You leave me no choice." Sonic said. He got out all seven chaos emeralds and turned into Super Sonic. "I`ll kill you." Sonic said. "Sonic!" Blaze yelled as she got up, untied. "What the- How did you get out-" Silver was in confusion. "I`m a cat. I have long nails and that rope was cheap. I bet you bought it at Walmart." Blaze said.

"Blaze are you ok?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Blaze said. "We`re not done with this Sonic!" Silver yelled. Then he flew up the sky and disappeared. "Sure you're ok?" Sonic asked. "Yeah... Can we go eat that pizza you bought?" Blaze changed the subject so Sonic won't get worried a lot. "Sure." Sonic smiled as if nothing happened. _What the... That's how he acts? _Shadow asked himself.

When Blaze got in Sonic's house he locked the door. Blaze's left ear twitched. She looked back at her left side and saw no one. "Sonic?" Blaze said. She looked around, still saw no one. Blaze backed up a little. Blaze's ear twitched again, this time from her right. It came from Sonic's kitchen. "Blaze! Pizza's ready!" Sonic yelled from the kitchen. "Kay!" Blaze yelled.

Blaze went in the kitchen and saw a pizza as big as the table, literally. "Wow that's huge - are those... Chili dogs? As toppings?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, and don't worry I ordered half so you won't have to eat the chili dogs." Sonic smiled and pointed any the pizza halfed with chili dogs and cheese and pepperoni. "And you're gonna finish that whole pizza, just the one with the chili dogs, all by yourself?" Blaze asked. "Did you wanna have some?" Sonic asked as he stuffed one chili dog pizza in his mouth. "No thanks. I don't really like chili dogs." Blaze said. "Awesome more chili dog pizza for me!" Sonic said. Blaze smiled.

"Where's your water?" Blaze asked. Sonic put his index finger up and swallowed, hard. "I'll get it." Sonic said. He went to the kitchen and got red drinks. "Here you go." Sonic said. "Thanks." Blaze said. As Blaze drank the drink Sonic kept glancing until she finished.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." _What the hell does he think he's doing?! _Shadow thought to himself. Shadow quietly chaos controlled into Sonic's house at the stairs. "Sonic, can I watch TV?" Blaze asked as she put her hand on top her forehead. "Sure, but the only TV available is in my room." Sonic said. "It's upstairs second room to the left." Sonic said. Shadow, who is still stalking (following) Blaze, went into the room, second room to the left, and hid in a dark corner and just crouched there.

Blaze started to watch TV. She sat on a blue bean bag. And kept her hand on her forehead. About a minute later her headache seemed to go away.

Sonic came in his room and locked it. "Hey Blaze?" Sonic asked. "Do you love Shadow or me?" "Why would you ask me that?" Blaze asked. "I was just wondering. Cause I've been havig a crush on you since... Well since I've met you. And I really like you and... Shadow knew all of this, that's why he didn't want you to come here. He's been knowing all of that. But it all just disappeared cause I made him forget." Sonic said. "Ok, one I thought you are a hero, second, how did you get Shadow to forget, third, why are you doing this To me?" Blaze asked and got up the beanbag, which she didn't want to get up because it was too comfy. "One, that all changed when I met you. Second, I... Well can't tell you that. Third, I'm doing this to you cause I like.. _love_ you." Sonic said.

_What the fuck, Sonic! You're getting on my nerves! You just wait until you get on my last one... _Shadow thought to himself twitching his left eye.

Sonic pinned Blaze to the wall. "Can't get away now, can you?" Sonic asked. "Just stop it." Blaze demanded. "That's why I like you." Sonic said.

* * *

**Note: The following paragraph isn't really suitable for children so.. It's not gonna be that long anyway so yah.. On to story!**

* * *

Sonic kissed Blaze on her lips, neck, chest area **(No too close).** _Now?! I think I should stop him. What the hell Shadow think?! You should fucking know! Yeah, you should stop him! _Shadow thought, _Just wait for the scream... What the hell is wrong with me?! _"Sonic.." Blaze flinched everytime he got lower.

"Hey you, Fucker! Get your hands off of her." Shadow yelled as he jumped up from the corner. "Shadow!" Blaze ran to him and hugged him. He stood still and just glared at Sonic, as usual. "I'm sorry Shadow." Blaze apologized. "I just want you to stay away from her." Shadow said to Sonic. "And Blaze, I want you to stay away from Sonic and Silver. Let's go."

As Shadow and Blaze went down the stairs, Shadow notices something about Blaze. She was limping and blood was coming out of her ankle. "You need me to carry you?" Shadow asked. "No it's ok-" Blaze said as she almost fell, but Shadow catched her. Shadow carried Blaze bridal style. "Just take a rest, I'll wake you up when we're home." Shadow said. "Thanks." Blaze smiled and layed her head on Shadow's chest. _Mmmm soft feeling of his fur makes me so comfortable. _Blaze thought to herself and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm done! This time 11:50 PM. I'm hurst waiting for my mom to pick me up. And the time I said bridal style I couldn't think of anything else. So yeah. Look out for the next chapter when Silver fights for Blaze. **


	8. Note

**Ok last chapter. I'm sure This time. Just wanted silver tries to get Blaze for himself. Can you vote for who you want cause I really don't know what to pick since this is the FINALE I want you to pick which couple you like. The couples are Sonaze, Shadaze, and Silvaze I'll write the next chapter of which couple wins. The first couple who get to 10 (Since no one reads this a lot, anymore) is the couple I'm doing for the next one!**


	9. Silvaze

**Hi! The vote is over. Even though no couple has won yet I pick Silvaze. I promised Moonlight-Shadows12 (My BFF. ;D) to be Silvaze at the end. Hope you like it and this will be short.**

* * *

"Shadow?" Blaze asked she got up. "Hey did you have a nightmare?" Silver asked. "No I had a dream it was about us not being friends and you heated on me with Amy then Shadow was my new boyfriend and Sonic cheated on Amy with Sally and I just, that was a bad dream." Blaze said trying to catch her breath. "It's ok. It's just a dream." Silver kissed Blaze's forehead. And went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

**that's all. Sorry. I'm so excited for my new story. The title is Everyone Wants** **Her. And I don't wanna do this story. If you like you can continue it just get my permission first. **


	10. Continued by rehannon314

**This story is now going to be continued by rehannon314. So I'm discontinuing it. Thanks for all the 5,000+ views you were great audiences.**


End file.
